Morgan Freeman Pony Adventure Story
by MyLittleBeatles
Summary: Authors Note The main reason i ever decided to right this was because i really like the actor Morgan Freeman and i thought it would have been fun to do a cross over with the My Little Pony TV show. And it turned out Very Fun! A fact about this story that i got the idea wen i was looking through some posts in an MLP Group and what happened was one of my friends posted a Morgan


**Log 1**  
*Morgan Freeman*  
one day I woke up and found these six horses by me.. They were tall as a pony.. I went to pet the pinkie fluffy haired one and as I did it said happy birthday... I jumped in fear thinking it was some kind of dream or nightmare.. But then the purple one started talking and said.. Sir is this your house.. I repeated yes this is my house why and how did you find me? Pegasus and unicorn's are myths.. Then the rainbow one replied.. We are not myths!.. by that time I was convinced this is real.. Then someone knocked on the door.. I hid them until the person left.. Now i must find a way of getting them back to where ever they came from *this is .. Morgan Freeman*

 **Log 2**  
*Morgan freeman*  
as i found out where these weird ponies came from i couldn't believe this... it was too un earthly... but it was the only reason i had...the purple one said that they were first sent here somewhere about 20 miles away by the end of a rainbow... i asked them why did you come to me?... the purple one replied... we just picked a random place for help... i told them... there's not goanna be another rainbow here unless it rains again... the rainbow one said.. Well im a weather pony so i could just go up there and make it rain... i replied.. That won't work in this dimension... the clouds move on their own and nature is on going... you can't change weather here... they were all shocked to hear this... but i told them were just goanna have to wait..

 **Log 3**  
*Morgan Freeman*  
5 days later... its getting harder and harder to keep them fed and clean.. its getting harder to keep them inside from the general public.. i asked rainbowdash are you still up for changing the weather?... she replies with a hardy YES!.. so i take her and the rest into the car for a car ride to a open field and watch rainbow .. she tries to gather the clouds but it's not working as you may know clouds in the human world is just water vapor... so when that failed i was about to go home when they asked if they could play a bit... i said it was fine and that we have plenty of time. Something to do to get out of the house.. (This is MorganFreeman)

 **Log 4**  
*Morgan Freeman*  
After the failed attempt and the fun we had we were all tired… I didn't want to drive home… the view was to beautiful so we stayed here for the night… as I was about to asleep in the car some of the ponies started talking…at this point I got to know their names so I don't have to be as descriptive…(Twilight) hey Applejack. Look up in the sky a fully moon and bright beautiful stars… it reminds me of home…(AppleJack) yea it does.. it reminds me of luna (Twilight) even though its only been like a week or two? I lost track but It feels like forever you know? (AppleJack) yea it does… I miss my family AppleBloom, Big Mac, Granny Smith there probably looking for me right now *gets tear in eye* (Rarity) I know how you feel AppleJack I miss sweetiebelle and spike ,His cute little scales. (Twilight) girls I miss them as much as you but we can't give up hope. We put our trust in some stranger who is willing to help us get back home. *Morgan Freeman* at that moment when I heard those words I felt happy.. I haven't felt like this in some time… it feels good to help others even if it is from another world or dimension (This is Morgan freeman)

 **Log 5**  
(Back in Equestria)  
( ) How is the Portal going over there (Scientist) it's not fully complete yet (Hooves) Well go faster we need the main 6 back now we need the elements we won't last much longer! (Scientist) were working as fast as we can! (Princess Luna) well we can't hold back the Queens army forever you must hurry! I must go back to Canterlot and Help the Princesses.  
(Back in PonyVille)  
(appleBloom) what do we do were goanna get caught (SweetieBelle) just be quiet and we will be fine. (Scootaloo) ~Shhhh~ there coming this way (Changeling 1) I heard something over here (Changeling 2) oh sure just like the last 15 other times? (Changeling 1) No really I'll show you! [Changeling lifts barrel] (AppleBloom) RUN!  
(Back on Earth)  
*Morgan Freeman* as the 6 ponies become more worried about their home I tried to cheer them up… I brought them to this thing called ponycon… I didn't know it much but everyone there looked at me as in {why would Morgan Freeman be here} I brought out 2 ponies each day while the rest were in the hotel room. I pretended that they were artifacts or something so no one would notice. It defiantly cheered the ponies up but they were still worried and sad…

 **Log 6**  
*Morgan Freeman*  
After all the fun we had it was time to getting back to finding a way back for the ponies… my next guess was going to see if a (double rainbow would be a type of portal or something). Most people don't see one in their life time you are lucky to see it if you find…

(Back in Ponyville)  
[Changeling commander] my queen we found 3 filly's trying to escape. [Queen Chrysalis] good bring them in they might know where the secret portal and the where the elements of harmony are. {2 changeling soldiers bring in the 3 fillies} [Queen] so… where are you hiding the portal?! [Scootaloo] what portal? We don't know anything about a portal unless you know where one is I have no clue? {Sweetiebelle and Applebloom start to get worried faces} [Queen] *noticed their faces* oh.. OH this is just grand! The only two cutie mark crusaders with sisters that happen to know where the portal is. How heart breaking is this [Scootaloo] girls what is she talking about? [Applebloom] well only the elements and princesses are suppose to know…[Sweetiebelle] but our sisters told us and not to tell anyone else. We wanted to tell you but…[Scotaloo] but what I can't keep a secret? That.. That I don't have a sister?! Is that it?! What is it?! {AppleBloom and Sweetiebelle stay silent}  
[Queen Chrysalis] let her go now we know that she is useless. [Scootaloo] so much for being friends…[Queen Chrysalis] no you're not done yet. We need you to go to Canterlot and find out if there hiding the portal there. [Scootaloo] What if I don't want to? [Chrysalis] we change your so called friends into Shadow Ponies.[Scootaloo] *Sigh* off to canterlot it is then…

 **Log 7**  
*Morgan Freeman*  
The ponies are starting to get restless from the waiting it's been a month or 2 since they been in my world. There doubts have already set in and the media did not help. One day they switched on to the news channel, they were amazed of how violent and bad this world was. I was A bit embarrassed when they asked me questions about that. But I told them this is why I keep you all in my house. Every night I'm still hearing them talk about going home. Seems if Twilight and Applejack are trying to keep the spirits alive. One time I went to check on them and before I knocked one of the ponies came out of the room, the door hit my head, felt like a baseball bat hit me and I fell. Everything blurred then I heard "oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mr. Freeman" when my vision returned I saw Twilight next to me and I was in the living room. She said that I was out for about an hour and that I should be fine.  
She started to apologize like crazy. I put my finger up to her mouth and said shush. No need to apologize, you had no idea I was there. I can tell something is troubling you. She responded with a quiet "yes it's just… well I don't know how to put it"  
"We know your helping us get home but we have been here for a while now and the other ponies are questioning what would happen after we left you and gone back home. AppleJack and I seem to be the only two who still want to go back and there all angry at us because… well obviously we have all grown attached to you but AppleJack and I know we have to go back because equestrian won't survive without the elements"  
I asked her "is that what is really troubling you?" no… she said at the same time tears started to fill her eyes she started again with a saddened voice "I feel like the other ponies are growing apart and I think it's because of the hate and anger in this world. Sorry if that offended you but I don't know when the time comes to leave that they will come with me."  
I chuckled and said "well your right about this world but I believe that when the time comes that they will go with you" how do you know Twilight said with a bit of irritation. "Because the time I have been with you I have never seen a group of friends so close in my whole life" without hesitation Twilight leaned her head against my shoulder and started sobbing "I hope your right" she said I held her closer. Than for the rest of the night I held her until she fell asleep.

 **Log 8**  
*Canterlot Lab*  
As the scientist try to get the Portal activated the queens army is still advancing to the castle where the portal is. At this point most of the royal guards have retreated to the castle. But there were not the only ones who fled into the castle.  
! Shouted one of the scientists shouted "the portal is complete with the portal we just need someone to test it then we can go and get the elements"  
said with concern but who will be foolish enough to do it?  
Scootaloo thinking to herself wondering "maybe I could go get the elements myself? But what if something goes terribly wrong?! I don't know what to do" (Scootaloo was in the castle lab at this point) "maybe if I go out and tell them they might let me do it"  
Before she could a scientist spotted her "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, GET THAT FILLY!"  
Guards started running after her as they tried to tackle her she jumped over them and staring running but before she could reach the exit blasted her with a magic paralyses gun.  
"Don't Hurt Me" Scootaloo blurted out  
But they ignored her. So The Doctor started "who are you and how did you get in here are you a spy or just a lost filly?"  
"My name is scootaloo" she began "yes I am spying on you for the queen but. A guard interrupted "I knew it! We can't trust anypony even if there a filly!" Calm down the Doctor ordered "Now finish your story… scootaloo"  
Scootaloo continued "I didn't want to be doing this she is forcing me to do it." The queen? Scootaloo nodded "anyway the point is she has my friends and forced to turn them into shadow ponies. She even showed me what they looked like." Scootaloo paused for a moment then continued after taking a deep breath. "She used my friend AppleBloom ad an example. It was so horrible. She would keep her that way unless I told her where the portal is. But when I got here I figured that if I tested it that I could get the Elements back here and stop the queen."  
Said to Scootaloo "you have a good case But we won't let a filly do this test. It could end your life"

"But what if it doesn't?" scootaloo asked back "what if it doesn't?!" a science pony argued. "If it doesn't you probably just go to the demotion on the other side and abandon us!" scootaloo angry yelled at the scientist "No I Won't! raised his hoof to gain order.  
turned to Scootaloo and began talking in a serious matter "now if this thing works I trust you that you will get the ponies back here to stop the queen. Can I trust you?"  
"Yes" Scootaloo replied with certainty A loud boom shook the room  
"There close. The Doctor announced "You need to go now and please hurry. And also one more thing, you can only stay there for a limited amount of time before the portal closes."

As scootaloo jumped into the portal everything started turning blurry and stretched out. Then everything went black. She woke up near the place where the main six were when they tried their first attempt to get back home, an open field. She was given a watch which had the amount of time she had to find them before returning home. Sootaloo started trotting hoping to find them before it was too late.

 **Log 9**  
[Last Time on Morgan Freeman Pony Adventures Scootaloo went through the portal to the dimension of earth. (This causes double rainbows) Scootaloo has been trotting along the trail for some time now Tired and a bit cold since it was almost winter. But she knew she couldn't give up.]

"Why is it so cold and windy" Scootaloo thought to herself. As she looked back she noticed she has made very good distance from the double rainbow but she also noticed it was less bright from when she started. "I got to hurry I don't want to be trapped here and let everypony down". At that moment scootaloo felt a shear pain of sadness as the thought of equestrian being controlled by Queen Chrysalis. And her Friends Gone Forever. All this could happen if she failed her mission. Then scootaloo finally noticed all that was at stake here. But scootaloo sucked up and continued not letting the thought get to her.

Later when she was out on the road and away from the trail she was very tired she wanted to stop. Then she fell her legs and hoofs were so soar she Scootaloo decided to take a short break. When she laid there she saw a car coming. She tried to get into the ditch but her sore legs could not support her weight no longer. The car kept moving she thought she was safe then she heard a screeching of the tires. Then of the car coming closer again, and then stopping.  
A person came out of the car the lights of the car silhouetted the person. Scootaloo herd the person say with a deep voice "you look extremely familiar? We'll just have to see." As the person picked up scootaloo she saw them heading back to the car. Then she lost consciousness from exhaustion.

*Scootaloos Nightmare*  
"Hey Scootaloo! Scootaloo Wake up". A familiar voice came to her mind "AppleBloom? Where are we?" "In the Horspital. You fell hit your head pretty bad trying to fly. AppleJack and I brought you in here. Everypony was worried about you there waiting outside" at that moment RainbowDash walked in and came to one side of scootaloo. "Hey Scoots how you doing. That was a wicked fall you had there."  
"Im fine RainbowDash. But I had the strangest Dream that Chrysalis was taking over Equestria and that you and the other six were in another dimension and that threre was some guy helping you get back. And so much more!" "Wow you hit your head harder than I thought" RainbowDash said jokingly. Scootaloo noticed that sweetie belle was sitting across the room with tears in her eyes. Scootaloo Asked "why is Sweetie Belle Crying?" AppleBloom replied "because he is disappointed"

As scootaloo turned to applebloom she noticed her bow was on fire it was green fire. AppleBloom was screaming in pain "Scootaloo Help Me!" she cried. Scootaloo turned to RainbowDash. She was just laughing hysterically for some reason. Then Scootaoo turned to sweetiebelle she was crying louder than before. "Scootaloo why did you let this happen to us" Applebloom said in a ghostly voice. As scootaloo turned she noticed applebloom was a shadow pony with the red soulless eyes "AppleBloom Im Sorry" Scootaloo Cried.  
All of a sudden an explosion broke the door down and Doctor Whooves came flying in then slamming into the wall. Then Changelings Came in "RainbowDash Do Something!" Scootaloo Pleaded. RainbowDash Stopped Laughing then she turned grey and then green flames went around her and reappeared as the Queen. "You Failed!" she shouted. Then the Queen Walked up to the Doctor and Pick him up with magic before she pushed him out the window he only said "why?" as the noise of shattering glass filled the room everything went dark and silent.  
Scootaloo started to sob "why is this happening? How am I goanna be able to fix this?" Alone in the quiet room sweetie belle remained but she was not crying. Sweetie belle walked up to scootaloo in the dark room. "Sweetie belle who are you disappointed in?" You! She shouted "But why I don't understand!" "You left us all here to suffer the queens rule" Sweetie belle Argued. "I Don't Know How this is possible?! How can I stop this from happening?!" Scootaloo said with confusion.  
Sweetiebelle shouted well you can start by waking up before it's too late! At that moment green fire made a ring around both sweetie belle and scootaloo as sweetie belle kept yelling wake up they were being turned into shadow ponies then everything hazed and Scootaloo Woke up.

*Back to reality*  
As Scootaloo Regained consciousness a familiar voice came to mind. Then she opened her eyes and she saw Twilight Sparkle Above her. "Oh good your awake. I believe they finally got a portal here to get us out if I'm not mistaken?" Twilight said sarcastically. "Yea but we got to get going like right now because the portal will close and we will all be stuck here forever. And what is worse is that Queen Chrysalis will be the new ruler of equestria! And we will!..." Twilight put her hoof on Scootaloos mouth. For a moment there was a silence then she said "Calm down and tell me what happened from the start."

 **Log 10**  
Scootaloo took a minute to breath then sighed and started over. "Look this is what happened. When you disappeared not much than a week later the queen and her hive started taking over equestria, when she got to ponyville, AppleBloom, Sweetiebell and I took shelter at applejacks barn. And what happened was we were goanna run for the everforest but before we could some changeling found us and we were taken to Chrysalis in person and she found out that two of us has sisters that were part of the elements and she would turn them into shadow ponies if I didn't help her take over canterlot. I was supposed to be a distraction, until I found scientists making a portal and was sent here to get you before she took control. RainbowDash with a stearn voice, "well we need to get back there ASAP" Twilight with confusion asked "but what are shadow ponies and why I have never heard of them?"

Applejack Answered with a worried voice. "I have heard of these shadows Ponies, Twilight. Granny smith told me an ancient legend of nightmare moon when I was a Filly." "She said that when nightmare moon was banished, not all of her magic went with her. And at night falls the magic takes its form of a pony like figure which is the shadow pony. But how could chrysalis know this type of dark magic?" "Your right applejack (Twilight continued) how could she get this magic? Unless she got it from the castle of the two sisters! We have to get back there!" Fluttershy asks twilight quietly. "Yes twilight we have to get back, but how?" Just then came in with some water. "Just thought I would pop in to see if any one of you was thirsty?"

All the ponies began starring at him. "What? Is there something wrong?" Scootaloo I think we found our ride back. Twilight exclaimed.  
When the ponies drank there water they head out to the portal with the guide of scootaloo. "So how long has it been since we've been gone scootaloo?" RD asked. "Umm… like… 3 weeks? Really! Morgan shouted. "It has been 5 months since they found me." Scootaloo was shocked by this. She only said was ~wow~.  
On their way there Morgan Freeman turned on the radio where a song came on called (one after 909) the ponies found it catchy so theystarted bobbing there heads to it and humming it.

When scootaloo and the gang made it to the portal scootaloo quickly jumped out and ran towards the portal. But the others simply stood there. "Come on! The portal is right here, what are you waiting for!" Well, Rarity began we can't just leave. "Why not!" Scootaloo shouted with confusion. "Because when we were trying to find a place and we had to find shelter so we went in this man's house. And we basically broke in. (Applejack continued) and he forgave us and trusted us and let us stay. So we can't just leave without thanking him.  
Fluttershy started "he showed me some of the animals in this other world and some I never heard of. Twilight added " taught me wisdom and kept me sane and assured me about many things the time I was here. Rainbowdash interrupted hey wait a minute what is that on your arm? Oh it is a device that tells me how much time the portal will be open. Well it says you got about 2 hours left, why not spend it with this guy? It is at least we can do to repay him for everything he done to keeping us going and cheering us up when things seemed bad. Well ok scootaloo agreed.  
For the 2 hours they had they shared their stories with scootaloo. Playing games, listening to music, dancing, and most importantly having fun. When it was at the 5 minute mark the sun was half stetted.

As the ponies started to leave they all thanked Morgan and they all gave him a hug. Oh wait I almost forgot "twilight said. She grabbed a present out of the car and gave it to him. This is from all of us. This is truly kind of you all began. I have never would have thought that having to let go Ponies would be one of the hardest things to do. In the past 5 months you six showed me kindness, Happiness, Generosity, Trustworthiness, Loyalty, and Wisdom. You also showed me that this world is not all bad, But an adventure. An adventure that is never ending. Wish you all good lucks in your new adventure and hope to see you all again.  
Scootaloo interrupted we only got a minute left, let's go! So as each pony started going through they all have him one more hug. But when it was Twilights turn. She just looked at him from what seemed a long time. Then she began to hug him. Tears started running down her face. The last thing she said before leaving was, "thank you very much. Thank you for getting them to come with me. Oh Twilight it was not me. It was your friendship. Morgan added and thank you Twilight. For if it was not for you I would have not found some of the best things in life are. As the let go Twilight went towards the portal and waved before the portal closed.  
After they left Morgan went back to the car and drove home. As he went inside his house he saw six presents. The first one he picked up from the six was RainbowDash. When he opened it, it was a badge with a lightning bolt on it. The Second Present was from Fluttershy which was a Beautiful blue flower. The Third was from Rarity which was a Rainbow a Threaded scarf. Fourth was from Pinkie Pie it was Rubber Chicken (That actually me made me chuckle). Fifth was from Twilight Sparkle, it was a Gold Necklace. And Last was from AppleJack which was a Golden Coin.  
As he put these six presents in a Good place he noticed the one Twilight gave him earlier. He Put the Six items away and started for the one that was signed by all of them. When he opened it, he saw that It was a photo book, and it had pictures of them inside. He began looking at them and laughed and remembered the times. When he got to the last page it brought tears to his eye. It was a Picture of Him and The Six Standing outside the Hotel where the Pony Convention took place.

sighed; it was quiet while he looked at the picture. This was definitely the most fun I had ever had. Morgan Freeman Put the photo album in a secret place with the six Gifts and locked it away and held the key tightly. "This will never be forgotten" He said to himself as he got ready for bed.

Before he wrote in his Log Journal that he kept when the Ponies were here. He wrote "as the Ponies left and I was once again alone, I was left with memories of them and the fun it was. I will miss them all and they will miss me, I hope them a safe trip back home and hope they can defeat the evil queen. This is my last Log and I will not continue further until there return if it occurs. This means that I will be going to Sleep and getting up for the next day as it used to be. This is [Morgan Freeman]


End file.
